HD6b  Interludes of Intimacy
by KennaC
Summary: Mature outtakes from my current WIP, Covet & Commit, just to whet your appetite. Rated M for tasteful, heterosexual content. Definitely not for the youngsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Interludes of Intimacy**

Summary: Mature outtakes from my current WIP, _Covet & Commit,_ just to whet your appetite. Rated M for tasteful, heterosexual content. Definitely not for the youngsters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys and I make no money from this.

**Excerpt 1: Ex's & Ecstasy**

"Cal and Sam are friends, Nan, not potential employers or something. You need to relax."

Nancy Drew walked to the bed and plopped down despondently. She knew her fiancé, Frank Hardy, was right. They were due at his brother's new house for a dinner party in about half an hour and she was dreading it because Frank's ex-girlfriend and her husband were going to be there. _Callie is present as Vanessa's matron of honor_, Nancy told herself firmly. _Not Frank's ex-girlfriend_. Regardless, Nancy felt anxious about the pending event.

She sighed and looked surreptitiously at her fiancé, her worries about the party derailed almost instantly as she surveyed his lean, muscular body. Wearing khaki shorts with no shirt, his toned body bronzed from the last several days of yard work at his parents' home, she found it impossible not to stare. The desire to press herself against that bare chest was nearly overwhelming.

She forced herself to look up and focus instead on his handsome face. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, that didn't help her frame of mind. His brown eyes crinkled at the corners with the warm smile he directed at her and her thoughts strayed even further toward intimacy. His dark hair was damp and still mussed from being toweled dry after his shower, practically begging her to run her fingers through it. She had to bite her lip to keep from letting out an audible groan.

_What was it they had been talking about?_ she wondered to herself. Oh, yeah, Frank's ex-girlfriend, Callie.

"I know. I guess I'm just trying too hard. I . . . I feel kind of awkward around Callie. I mean she told me she broke it off with you because of me. I feel guilty and I'm just not sure how to act."

Picking up his shirt from where it laid on the dresser, he walked toward her and tossed it on the bed. His large hands came to rest on her shoulders as he leaned down so he could look into her eyes.

"Callie and I haven't dated in over two years, sweetheart," he said. "It's practically ancient history. Besides she's happily married to Sam. More importantly, soon we will be happily married to each other. You need to relax and just be yourself. I mean, I'm crazy about you, so I can't imagine they won't at least . . . _like you_."

Nancy took a deep breath and looked up at him, forgetting again what they were discussing. She smiled and said, "I love you so much."

His eyes were a smoldering dark umber and Nancy felt her entire body react to the longing she recognized in them. He leaned in and gently kissed her, the pressure light but enticing. She pressed her hands to the warm skin on his shoulders and allowed her lips to part, deepening the kiss as Frank followed her down until they both lay on the bed.

His hand slid up her thigh, pushing her dress out of the way as he went. She knew she couldn't resist his touch, which had ignited a flame that licked along every nerve. _But we need to be somewhere_, she thought hazily as she felt him tug at her panties.

"Frank, we need to go," Nancy murmured, even as she allowed one hand to trail down his chest until her fingers were stopped by the waistline of his khakis. She heard his breath hitch as she slid her fingers under the fabric, his arousal obvious and tantalizing.

Frank's response was husky, "Yes, we do. So stop fighting it and let's make love. Then we can get on with our evening."

"You know I can't say 'no' this time of month," she whispered with a smile.

He dipped his head so his lips were just centimeters away from hers, their breath mingling as their noses brushed.

He whispered, "I was counting on it."

She undid the button under her fingers.

"Me, too," she breathed and then pressed her lips to his as she unzipped his shorts.

Her decision made, she opened her mouth, tongue probing in a demanding kiss. Pushing his shorts and underwear out of the way impatiently, she was dimly aware that he was also undressing her.

Their lips were forced apart as Frank pulled her dress over her head, tossing it to the floor as he resumed his assault on her mouth. Her bra and panties were hastily discarded as well, as they moved further up on the bed, Nancy scooting on her back as Frank crawled with her, their lips remaining locked.

She lay back on the pillows at the head of the bed and parted her legs, allowing Frank to immediately sink into her.

The sigh that escaped her lips was a reflection of the profound satisfaction she always experienced at this moment when she and Frank would first become intimately connected. She needed him almost as much as she needed the air she breathed.

This realization, which always accompanied their coupling, was almost frightening as she became acutely aware that her individuality was forever compromised by her union with him. But she knew she had no choice in the matter anymore. The wedding vows scheduled for Saturday would simply be a public announcement of the bond that already existed between them. She had never realized just how incomplete she was until she had succumbed to her feelings for Frank.

The satisfaction of the initial union was quickly overshadowed by the inexorable need for release. It was almost as if they could only stand the ecstasy of being one for a brief time as the pressure began building where their bodies joined.

Nancy could feel her core tightening around him, her hips undulating under him as the need for orgasm began to consume her. Frank laced his fingers into hers, raising their joined hands above their heads as he began rhythmically rocking inside of her.

Frank's mouth came down on hers in a bruising kiss as they moved together toward the edge of reason. Nancy closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of their unified body approaching the brink, the anticipation exquisite and all-consuming.

And then they were there. That split second where they both peered over the precipice as one. Frozen, if only for a moment, in their wholeness.

But it was fleeting. All too soon the orgasm crashed in and they were both moaning with the intensity of the pleasure . . . even as they grieved for the unity lost in the release.

nhnhnhnhnhnh

Frank slipped his hands out of hers and leveraged his upper body off of her while trying desperately to remain coupled. In the heat of the moment it didn't occur to him, but once the orgasm waned he worried that he was crushing her under his weight.

The contented smile that greeted him when he looked down into her beautiful face simply confirmed what he already knew – they were meant to be together. Her hand stroked his cheek and her smile turned rueful.

"I suppose we should get going," she said.

Frank sighed in agreement and reached over to snag some tissues to hand to her before getting up.

"We could call Joe and Vanessa and beg off," he said hopefully as she stood up from the bed.

He allowed himself to fantasize about what they would do with a free evening as he watched her pad naked to the bathroom. He knew Nancy's father and Vanessa's mother were taking his parents out to dinner tonight. Aunt Gertrude had left early this afternoon and wasn't due back until Friday to help with the final preparations. That meant that they would have the whole house to themselves. It sounded like a slice of heaven to him.

Before he knew it, Nancy was emerging from the bathroom. She walked over to pick up her blue cotton sundress from the floor, grimacing at the wrinkled mess, which she tossed on the bed.

Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Just think, sweetheart, an entire evening in the house by ourselves. We could really make the most of your ovulation."

Nancy ducked out of his embrace, snagging her panties from the floor and pulling them on.

"While that does sound tempting, honey, I don't think it's a good idea."

Frank glanced at the clock. They still had about fifteen minutes before they had to be at dinner.

"Well, then, how about indulging me in one more quickie?"

"Hmm, we did manage that last session in record time. We might even be on time to dinner."

Frank moved to close the distance between them but was stopped by Nancy's hand in the middle of his chest.

"We don't have time. Get dressed, Hardy."

Turning to pick up his underwear and shorts off the floor, he grumbled, "You're no fun."

He was surprised when he felt her arms circle his waist, her still mostly-naked body pressing against his back.

"Tonight is our last night together until after the wedding. I promise to be lots of fun . . . after dinner."

Her hands wandered to the base of his already stiffening penis and stroked it to a full, throbbing erection before sliding back up to embrace his shoulders, her lips pressing to the back of his neck. Her quickening breath raised gooseflesh across his back. He knew without a doubt that she was dripping wet for him.

He groaned as she pulled away, leaving his back exposed and cold.

"You're still going to make me get dressed, aren't you?" he asked.

"We really have to go, Frank," she said, holding up the sundress, again, as she surveyed the many wrinkles critically.

"Forget the dress and wear the shorts, sweetheart," he said as he pulled on his own shorts. "I won't be quite as tempted to rip those off of you in a private corner of Joe and Van's new house."

He caught the shiver that his comment had elicited and smiled wickedly at her. "Then again, the dress does allow easier access."

A blue cotton wad of sundress hit him square in the face.

"Behave yourself, Hardy."

Frank flashed her a roguish grin as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's highly unlikely, sweetheart."

**NH**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little teaser for my next full-length story.

I just about have _Covet & Commit_ done. It's one of my shorter full-length stories at only 67K words, but it does finally get Frank & Nancy and Joe & Vanessa through their long-awaited wedding day. I won't commit to a date to start posting, but it should be within the next few weeks.

Remember, reviews are always very encouraging to an unpaid author! Hint, hint…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no money from this.

Sequence note: Sorry, I nearly forgot this companion piece. It goes in Chapter 4 of Covet & Commit (if you couldn't already guess).

Happy reading!

**Excerpt 2: Bumps & Bemusement**

Frank led her upstairs and into the bedroom. He slipped her robe off of her and tucked her under the covers. Disappearing into the bathroom briefly, he reappeared carrying two tablets and a disposable cup full of water.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here, sweetheart, sit up and take these."

Leaning up on an elbow, Nancy downed the medication, and then sank back onto the pillow. Frank set the cup on the side table and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Frank, it's just my head. It hurts like hell sometimes."

"I know. I am painfully aware of what a concussion feels like. That's why I want you to get some more rest while you can. The next couple of days are going to be busy for someone who's supposed to be taking it easy and recovering."

"You're too good to me... and for me," Nancy said, giving Frank a drowsy smile. "I'm so lucky that you're mine."

"I think you have that backward, sweetheart. But you did get one thing right. I'm all yours. Forever."

Frank leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Nancy stopped him from pulling away by winding her arms around his neck. Now that she was horizontal the worst of the pain had subsided. She also hadn't missed the fact that Frank was aroused, though he was quite good at quelling the passion that usually burned in his eyes.

She allowed her lips to part and deepened the kiss. Frank didn't resist, at least at first, meeting her gently probing tongue with his own. But when her mouth became demanding, her fingers raking up into his hair, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed her back onto the pillow.

"Nan, you need to rest."

His voice was deep and husky with desire. Nancy smiled up at him, and then allowed her gaze to wander suggestively down his muscular chest, over his well-defined abs, and lower. When she finally looked up into his face, again, his eyes burned dark umber with a passion that she could see he was struggling to deny.

She smiled at him seductively. "This is your last chance until after the wedding, you know. Give up the overprotective act and make love to me, Hardy."

"Nan ..." Her name escaped his mouth as more of a moan than an actual word.

As he started to lean down, Nancy's lips parted in anticipation, her eyes drifting closed. She could feel his breath softly caressing her face as he stopped a few millimeters from kissing her to murmur, "For the record, it's not an act, sweetheart."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself staring into the warm depths of his eyes. Her heart nearly stopped at the love and affection she recognized there, and she hoped he could see it reflected in her own gaze. Sometimes her feelings for Frank were overwhelming.

She closed the distance and kissed him. This time he didn't even try to resist and she smiled against his lips, recognizing his surrender.

"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered.

But a moment later Frank stood up, and she wondered if he had thought better of it. Her core ached with the need he aroused in her. It simply wasn't fair that a bump on the head could so totally derail her plans to satisfy herself and him before their planned abstinence.

Then she realized that Frank had slipped off his pajama pants. He turned and Nancy felt the echo of his very evident desire in every nerve in her body. A delicious sense of anticipation enveloped her, his warm, vibrant body brushing hers enticingly as he slipped into bed.

Frank leaned up on an elbow while his other hand traced a blazing trail from her cheek to her hip, where it came to rest. "Any requests?"

The feel of his thumb stroking lightly on her hip was incredibly distracting. She gave him a fuzzy little smile. "Mmm, just you."

She slipped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. The hand on her hip moved further around and down to cup her butt as he met her lips in a gentle kiss.

Nancy turned enough so she could slide her leg between Frank's, pressing her thigh against his erection. He responded by rolling them so that he was partially on top of her, his leg rubbing against her sensitive crevice.

He set a slow, deliberate rhythm that she followed, at least to begin with. She became impatient first with his soft, almost-timid kisses. She parted her lips, pressing her tongue into his mouth and savoring the taste of him. When that no longer satisfied her desire for him, she pushed her leg more insistently against his hardness, increasing the pace of her strokes.

"Whoa."

Frank's breathless voice startled her and she stopped moving. Her chest was heaving and she clung to him, willing him not to pull away.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

But he did pull back as he took a deep, labored breath. "I'm not stopping. I just need to slow down some, sweetheart."

Nancy put her hands on the sides of his handsome face. "I wish you wouldn't," she said as she pulled him down for another kiss.

He pulled back again and looked into her face, his breathing definitely ragged and his gaze conflicted. She knew instinctively that he was afraid he was too far along to satisfy her. She wanted to tell him he was being silly, she was just as ready as he was, but that would ruin the mood. So instead, she gave him an encouraging smile and moved her legs apart in invitation.

Frank didn't hesitate. A sigh escaped her as his entire, warm length slipped along her clit in the first slow stroke that joined them.

Winding her legs around his, Nancy tried to force herself to relax and enjoy the intimacy of the moment. Frank's lean, muscular body stretched out along hers, and she shifted subtly to maximize the contact between them - craving each and every square millimeter of bonding area she could manage with the man she loved.

But Frank had been very ready, and she could feel the tell-tale pressure deep in her core. He pulled out and shifted slightly, sinking even deeper into her.

Time seemed to suspend, neither of them breathing as that magical link between them swelled from the tenuous connection in their joined cores outward, until it encompassed their entire being in a blissful unity.

And then it was over in an explosion of pure feeling and pleasure.

Even as the orgasm waned they lay locked together. The painkillers were taking hold and making her feel hazy, but still Nancy clung to Frank, wishing that there was some way to actually freeze time so she could forever be part of him.

In her dreamy state, she found her thoughts wandering to the time when she had worried about losing her individuality to the relationship with Frank. She had been such a fool for so long. An independent, stubborn fool of a woman to think that giving in to her feelings for him would somehow lessen her own existence.

The truth was that it was only with him that she felt truly whole.

NH

A/N: Sorry, I know this is kind of short. I hope you still enjoyed it. Now we're in for quite a few chapters of abstinence. Hopefully the wedding night makes up for it :).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrighted characters.

Rated MATURE.

**Excerpt 3: Covenant & Consummation**

"So show me."

That was an invitation Frank gladly accepted. He leaned down and kissed Nancy as he traced the skin along the edge of the satin down to the small of her back. Unfortunately, the eyelet closures foiled him, and Nancy giggled against his lips.

"Having trouble, Hardy?"

Frank grunted in frustration. "What is this thing? Like a chastity belt or something?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Nancy said, reaching around to try and help. "Hannah and Betty hooked me into it."

Leading her over to the bed, Frank chuckled. "I think I'm actually going to have to take a closer look to figure out how to get you out of it."

Nancy was giggling again. "Frank Hardy can get himself out of rope bonds, handcuffs and chains but is stymied by a wedding dress!"

Frank sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on her hips, turning her so the satin covered buttons that camouflaged the eyelet closures were at eye level.

"Not stymied, just impatient," he said mildly.

He slipped his fingers under the fabric and easily undid the first eyelet now that he could see it. He dropped a light kiss onto the skin that was revealed in the process. As he exhaled, a tremor slipped up Nancy's slim body. He grinned.

"That's better."

Slowly he undid each eyelet, his lips trailing lower. As the last one opened, he slipped his hands underneath the dress, cupping the supple curve of her hips. Nancy let the dress slip down off her shoulders, making room for him to slide his hands around her waist, coming to rest lightly on her stomach as she pressed back against him.

He kissed his way up her spine, slowly standing. As he made his way along her now bare shoulder, Nancy's head lolled against his neck, her hair tickling him. He caressed her, slowly moving his hands up her torso craving the feel of the silky skin on the underside of her breasts. But the odd texture he encountered there stopped him.

"What the heck…?"

Nancy giggled and pulled away from him. "Sorry, those are the self-adhering bra cups. Let me hang up the dress and get those things off."

Frank was mesmerized as he watched her move to the closet and shimmy out of the dress before carefully hanging it up. The lace bikini underwear she had on left very little to the imagination and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to walk over there and attack her.

"You… are… a tease," he said quietly.

He had been unable to curb the reaction of his body to her at all this evening, and now was no exception. Though her back was to him, her low, throaty chuckle sent a shock through him causing a tightening in his groin that was at once excruciating and wonderful.

She turned and dropped the bra cups onto the dresser before gliding toward him with a come hither smile. "There, no more surprises."

She stopped directly in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"This hardly seems fair. You're still fully dressed." Her lips turned down in a cute little pout.

He put his hands on her hips, hooking his thumbs into her panties. "Whose fault is that?"

She pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants and undid the last button. Forcefully moving his hands, she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and then stripped his undershirt up over his head.

An involuntary shiver accompanied the feel of her hands skimming around his waist as she pressed herself against his bare chest. She smiled up at him.

"I'm correcting my error."

He wrapped his arms around her, meeting her lips in a slow kiss and then using his tongue to savor the slight variations in the flavor of her lips, cheek, teeth, tongue. Totally wrapped up in his exploration of her mouth, he was caught off guard when she unzipped his pants. Her hands sliding around his hips and over his butt to push the pants out of the way ripped a groan from him.

She had been driving him slowly insane all evening, and his patience with the foreplay snapped. He stripped off her underwear and then scooped her off her feet. Taking her to the side of the bed, he laid her down.

She scooted over to make room for him and he happily stretched alongside her. Sliding one arm under her head while his other encircled her lower, he pulled their bodies together, eliminating the space separating them with a relieved sigh.

nh

Wrapped together, they lost themselves in each other. Time lost meaning as they caressed and fondled, bodies twining closer and closer until it was impossible to discern one from the other. Unwilling to sate the escalating desire to couple, they prolonged the exquisite yearning that became sweeter and more intense the longer they played.

Neither of them made a conscious decision to end the anticipation. It happened as naturally as birthing a baby, only instead of one being becoming two – two became one.

But the unity could never last for long. Mounting tension along the nearly indiscernible line that separated them would not allow it. Like an earthquake, the orgasm rocked them, the intense pleasure of release countered by sorrow over the loss of oneness that it signaled.

nh

Frank propped himself up on his forearms and stared down at his wife. He could feel the contentment in her sleepy smile deep in his soul.

Her arms slipped up around his shoulders, pulling him down to her.

"Relax," she said with a smile.

"I feel like I'm going to break you," he protested.

"Mmm, no, I like to feel your weight on me." As if to make her point, her legs wound around his waist. He gave in and sank onto her, his desire quickly rekindling with the feel of her wrapped around him.

That low, throaty chuckle sounded again, and he lifted himself to look into the face of the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

"Are you ready so soon?" she murmured with a sexy little smile.

Gently stroking her cheek to brush the hair out of her face, he gave her a teasing grin.

"It's your fault, sweetheart."

Her smile broadened. "Good."

She pulled him down, and one last, coherent thought registered before he lost himself in his wife.

_I am one lucky man._

NH

A/N: And that's the start of the wedding night. I hope you've enjoyed the outtakes. And a big 'thanks' to those who have reviewed!


End file.
